<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i want you by graveboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715382">i want you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveboy/pseuds/graveboy'>graveboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"are we abt to kiss" moment, Crying, Fluff, Heart, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Title from a Mitski Song, also friends to lovers AGAIN bc i rlly like that dynamic, backflips cutely, bc im a dumb lesbian, but they still yearn, friend-visits-parents trope gone wrong, fuck it, gonta and kiyo are very affectionate friends, gonta and kiyo get together but its not explicitly stated??, gontas parents are assholes so watch out for that, hoo boy, idk but i sure as hell am projecting again, kiyo is rightfully upset, korekiyo has adhd bc i said so, like telepathically theyre like "yea we're gay keep scrolling", nd gonta, oh yeah also, okay i think im done w the tags now, side note but i wish more ppl would talk abt how gonta is like super rich, wait no one more thing i promise, would this count as another vent fic?, yes another one, yknow what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveboy/pseuds/graveboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korekiyo had assumed that Gonta, despite how the majority of his life was spent in a forest raised by wolves, had good parents to help him get back on his feet and adapt to this constantly changing society. </p><p>He had assumed that Gonta’s parents were nice and caring. How else would they raise such a polite boy? </p><p>Korekiyo couldn’t have been more wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i want you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HOWDY EVERYONE!!</p><p>okay so a couple warnings b4 we start!!!<br/>gonta’s parents are not painted in a good light in this fic and they’re assholes to gonta. there are also slight self deprecating thoughts from both kiyo and gonta. if that’s not your thing, then i suggest you read something else for now. </p><p>alright that’s all for now!! i hope you enjoy the fic!! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gonta smiled to himself as looked out the car window, watching the trees quickly pass by. Today was the day he was going to visit his parents, and he was more than excited. </p><p>He hadn’t got the chance to visit them last month since they were busy with... Something. They never really specified what they were doing but it must’ve been important. That didn’t really matter though, because what made this occasion more than special was-</p><p>“Gonta, which house is yours?”</p><p>Gonta turned his head towards the source of the voice and smiled even wider. </p><p>It was his friend, Korekiyo Shinguji! Gonta’s parents had suggested that he bring a partner with him to dinner, but everyone else was busy. Everyone except Korekiyo. </p><p>Gonta’s parents never really specified what they meant by partner, so this was fine, right? It’s not like he could tell them on such short notice, either. Gonta invited Korekiyo to dinner with them, to which he gladly accepted. The anthropologist was even more excited when Gonta told him about the size of their library. Gonta promised that he’d give Korekiyo a tour of his house when they arrived.</p><p>Korekiyo was also kind enough to drive Gonta there, on account that Gonta didn’t have a driver’s licence and Korekiyo wasn’t too fond of public transportation. More or less, it was a win-win.</p><p>“Gonta?” Korekiyo called.</p><p>“Oh, right!” Gonta exclaims, snapping out of his thoughts. Gonta looked ahead, squinting a bit. “There, on the hill! That’s Gonta’s house.” He points. </p><p>Korekiyo nods and continues to drive. Gonta takes this as an opportunity to observe their outfits.</p><p>Korekiyo was dressed perfectly. He wore a pitch black blazer with a red turtleneck underneath that was tucked neatly into his black slacks. He had a sliver chain necklace and a matching ring to go with it, and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, with only a few strands of loose hair remaining to frame his slender face.</p><p>Of course, he couldn’t forget his signature medical mask or his sharp eyeliner. To put it simply, he was gorgeous.</p><p>Gonta’s outfit was very different compared to Korekiyo’s. He wondered if that was a good thing or not.</p><p>He had a white button up shirt with a yellow sweater vest on top. He had tan khakis and brown dress shoes, which he normally wouldn’t wear, but he did it for his parents. And, finally, he smiled at the small bee pin he had put on his vest, he felt like it pulled the whole outfit together.</p><p>He had debated whether or not he should’ve tucked in his shirt, but he remembered wearing a similar outfit while hanging out with his friends. Kokichi said that he looked like a grandpa with his shirt tucked in. Gonta wasn’t too sure why that was considered a bad thing- (Grandpas are nice, right?) -though he untucked it anyway. He at least wanted to look his age.</p><p>“Alright, we’re here.” Korekiyo said, pulling into the driveway of Gonta’s house. He looked to the passenger seat to see Gonta furrowing his brows, looking at his hands in a concentrated manner. “Gonta? Is everything alright?”</p><p>Gonta quickly snapped his head up, causing him to bump it on the roof of Korekiyo’s slightly cramped car. “Ow.”</p><p>“Ah, sorry.” Korekiyo quickly apologizes, unbuckling his seatbelt. </p><p>“Um, can Kiyo repeat what he said before? Gonta wasn’t paying too much attention, sorry.” </p><p>“It’s alright, I was asking if you were okay. You looked very focused.”</p><p>Gonta looks at the ground again, then looking at his house. “Well... Gonta feels funny.”</p><p>“You feel funny?” Korekiyo repeats, quirking up an eyebrow. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s like... There’s a hole in Gonta’s stomach. And his palms are sweaty too. Is Gonta wearing too many clothes?”</p><p>Korekiyo shakes his head. “No, layering is fine. Especially considering this weather right now. Though, that’s not the point, is it?” He asks himself. “Is there anything else to add?”</p><p>Gonta thinks for a moment, nodding. “Yes. Gonta knows he feels happy to see his parents. He’s excited. But Gonta... He thinks he's nervous?"</p><p>"However do you mean?" Korekiyo asks, brushing his bandaged fingers through that long hair of his.</p><p>"Gonta's not sure. He's glad to be here, definitely! Gonta just doesn't want to seem ungrateful. He shouldn't feel this way. It's fine. Maybe... Gonta's carsick?"</p><p>"That's worse," Korekiyo observes, making Gonta let out a small "oh" in realization, "Gonta, are you sure you're alright? If you're feeling bad- physically or emotionally -Then I can drive you back home."</p><p>There's a certain softness in Korekiyo's eyes, one that makes Gonta's heart flutter. It's quiet, but not in a bad way. Is something supposed to happen? Gonta waits for a moment just to make sure.</p><p>Nothing happens. Just Korekiyo staring deep into his eyes. Gonta's face heats up in embarrassment at the prolonged silence. Gonta nods and breaks the silence.</p><p>"Gonta's okay. He’s not sure what’s wrong, but Gonta will feel better! He knows it." Gonta smiles at Korekiyo, who looks a bit worried. "Is Kiyo okay?"</p><p>Korekiyo stays silent at that. Gonta wonders if he had crossed a boundary of some sort? That wouldn't be good. Before Gonta could say anything, Korekiyo responds.</p><p>"I am a bit nervous. I'm not exactly sure what kind of people your parents are." Korekiyo pauses and quickly adds, "Not to say that they're bad people, of course. It's just..." Korekiyo sighs, his fingertips slowly drumming against the wheel of the car. "I apologize. It would be rude to make assumptions about them."</p><p>Gonta thinks for a moment, eyeing the wheel, Korekiyo's hands, and then his eyes. "Gonta's sure that everything will be okay," He finally says, giving his lanky friend a gentle smile, "Kiyo doesn't need to be worried, Gonta's parents are real nice! You're smart, Gonta's parents like smart people, so they'll definitely like you, Kiyo!"</p><p>Korekiyo gives Gonta another concerned look. Was it something Gonta said? He didn't have much time to think about it since Korekiyo had returned his smile. "You're right, Gonta. Everything will be okay." The anthropologist looks into Gonta's eyes as he says it. It was like he was saying it more to Gonta than himself. He smiles at that thought. It makes him feel warm.</p><p>"We should go inside," Gonta says, looking at the house in front of them. Korekiyo was about to open the door before Gonta stopped him. "Oh, Kiyo, wait!" Gonta hurriedly opened his own door and closes it behind him. Korekiyo opens his mouth as to say something but then closes it when his friend opens his door. Gonta smiles down at Korekiyo and holds out his hand for him, "After you, sir!"</p><p>Korekiyo chuckles, a red hue growing on his face. "Oh, you..." He grabs Gonta's hand before standing up, looking at Gonta with a smirk under his mask, "You're quite the gentleman, Gonta. Anything else you'd like to show me?"</p><p>Korekiyo laughs again whenever Gonta's face turns red. "Um, yes!" Gonta answers, guiding Korekiyo's arm to link with his own. "Gentlemen always link arms with lady friend, but Gonta would much rather link arms with Kiyo instead!"</p><p>"Is that because of the lack of lady friends or is it because I'm the only one present at the moment?"</p><p>Gonta thinks to himself for a moment, a smile appearing on his face.</p><p>"Both."</p><p>The two share a few laughs while approaching the door of Gonta's massive house. The door, to Korekiyo's surprise, is very big. It was a bit taller than Gonta, about a four or five inches to be exact. He wondered for a moment how tall Gonta's parents actually were, which made him a little more nervous.</p><p>Korekiyo shook his head, not wanting to over-analyze such frivolous thoughts any longer. Gonta knocks on the door once, then twice. They wait for a moment on the doorstep, as Gonta begins to talk about the house.</p><p>"Kiyo's gonna love it here," Gonta beams, staring at the door patiently, "Gonta never got to talk much about it at school and, even now, Gonta not really know where to begin. Sure there's the library, but there's so much Gonta wants to tell you about! Like the garden, and the study, and- Oh, maybe Gonta can even show you his old room! There's a balcony in his room, and the view is so pretty! Kiyo will-"</p><p>The swift sound of the front door opening interrupts Gonta from speaking, to Korekiyo's dismay. The anthropologist can hear him go on for hours and he'd ever get bored. Korekiyo focuses on the door, more importantly, <i>who</i> opened the door and- Oh my.</p><p>Korekiyo has to crane his neck up in order to see Gonta's parents. His eyes widen a bit, sure he had expected for them to be tall but not <i>this</i> tall. This, again, makes him nervous. He's never felt so small in his life. Well, physically, that is.</p><p>Gonta's parents have a stern resting face, much like their son. Though, unlike Gonta, their gaze is more judgmental than curious.</p><p>Despite the glare his parents wear, Gonta smiles brightly, greeting them with enthusiasm. "Mother, father, good evening! It's so great to see you!"</p><p>Gonta's father greets him back, though not with the same enthusiasm his son brought. "Good evening, Gonta. It's good to see you, as well."</p><p>His mother doesn't say anything, looking Korekiyo over with a furrowed brow. She was obviously judging him, knowing instantly that whatever thoughts that were going through her head most likely weren't any good.</p><p>"Who might this be?" She asks with a sharp tone. Korekiyo tried to say something but his voice was caught in his throat. Meeting one's parents was a very important occasion (especially if they were the parents of your best friend/crush), and, somehow, Korekiyo managed to mess it up without even saying a word.</p><p>Korekiyo could've mistaken Gonta for some sort of angel at that moment, since Gonta decided to do Korekiyo's introduction for him. "This is Gonta's friend, Korekiyo. You'll like him, he's very nice!"</p><p>Korekiyo holds out his hand for one of the Gokuhara's to shake, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Gokuhara."</p><p>His mother takes his hand, shaking it briefly and letting it drop just as fast as it began. Korekiyo could hardly call that a handshake, but he digresses. Mr. Gokuhara's handshake is more firm and, to Korekiyo's dismay, longer than Mrs. Gokuhara's.</p><p>"What's your last name?"</p><p>"Shinguji."</p><p>Mr. Gokuhara smiles, seemingly recognizing his name. "Korekiyo Shinguji! I thought so." Before Korekiyo could reply, he continues. "My wife and I purchased one of your books about your study of Ancient Rome last year, the way you described your notes in such exquisite detail was truly marvelous. I especially appreciated how you incorporated your own sketches and photos of the artifacts you had discovered on your expedition in the book, it was such an interesting read."</p><p>Gonta and Korekiyo were in shock, looking at each other and then looking back at Gonta's parents.</p><p>"Gonta didn't know Mother and Father knew about Korekiyo." Gonta says, though it comes out more of a question than a statement.</p><p>"How could we not?" Mrs. Gokuhara says before adding, "He is an Ultimate, after all."</p><p>The condescending tone she wears doesn't sit right with Korekiyo.</p><p>"You never mentioned him during Gonta's other visits." Gonta recalls.</p><p>"There was no reason to." She simply declares. "Come in, now. It's cold outside. Korekiyo, why don't you tell us a little more about your work, hm?"</p><p>Korekiyo could already tell it was going to be a long night.</p><p>~*~</p><p>The tour of the Gokuhara household was long. Korekiyo didn't mind this, he was always fond of long tours. But what he did mind was Gonta's parents constantly interrupting Gonta whenever he had something to say. It happened quite frequently and it was starting to get on Korekiyo's nerves. Another thing that he noticed was that they were obviously trying to suck up to him, they were often bragging about rare objects they had purchased and ignorantly asking Korekiyo about said objects and their "impact on the world". He didn't feel like explaining the anthropological value of something that didn't even <i>have</i> anthropological value in the first place, so he would just make up something that sounded distinguished off the top of his head and tell them that.</p><p>He thought it was funny, how Gonta's parents would absentmindedly soak up this false information like a wet sponge. Though he did feel bad for lying to Gonta, he'll have to tell him the truth later when they go home.</p><p>The four reached the end of the hallway of the third floor and stopped. "It seems that we reached the end of the tour," Mr. Gokuhara says, "Just in time, too. It's almost time for dinner, now let's-"</p><p>"Wait!" Gonta exclaims. This causes a look of disapproval from Mrs. Gokuhara, who turns around to look at Gonta with a sharp glare.</p><p>"What could possibly be so important that you had to interrupt your father, <i>again</i>?" Mrs. Gokuhara scorns.</p><p>Gonta shrinks back, attempting to explain himself. He stumbles over his words, feeling the need to start over, but he can't seem to get it out. He's nervous.</p><p>Mrs. Gokuhara sighs and crosses her arms impatiently. "Go on, out with it. Gentlemen don't stutter, Gonta."</p><p>"What Gonta was going to ask, um... Is Father sure he showed Korekiyo all of the rooms?" Gonta sheepishly asks.</p><p>Mr. Gokuhara quirks his brow in confusion. "I don't intend on showing Korekiyo the basement, if that's what you mean."</p><p>"No, Gonta wanted to-"</p><p>Mrs. Gokuhara interrupts Gonta again, "If you want to say something then say it."</p><p>Gonta fumbles with his sleeves, looking at the floor before looking back at his mother. "Gonta's room," He says, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway, "Gonta wanted to show Korekiyo his room."</p><p>His mother looks at the room as if it were a hideous stain on a white carpet. "We don't have enough time. Now, it's about time we-"</p><p>"Please, just one look won't hurt," Gonta pleads, walking past his parents and standing in front of his door. He twists the doorknob, opening the door while still looking at his parents. "It'll only take a-"</p><p>Gonta turns his head to his room, pausing. He stares at the room, staying silent. Korekiyo becomes even more worried and walks to Gonta, standing behind him. "Gonta, what's..." Korekiyo's eyes land on his old room and he finally realizes why he was silent.</p><p>Nothing was there.</p><p>What had previously been there had been stripped down and put away somewhere both he and Gonta would never know. And it broke Gonta's heart.</p><p>Gonta stood there for a moment, his mouth dry.</p><p>"Where... Where did it all go?" He manages to say, his voice quiet.</p><p>Gonta walked into the room, looking around. It was a blank canvas, even the walls lacked color. It didn't make any sense.</p><p>"What happened to Gonta's bed?" He muttered, walking around the room. "What happened to Gonta's desk, his books? What happened to Gonta's posters? His glow in the dark stars on the ceiling? His old toy box, his clock? What happened to Gonta's first butterfly specimen?"</p><p>As Gonta anxiously paced around the room, he saw the balcony. He instantly walked over to it, hoping, <i>praying</i>, that something familiar would be there. Just one thing that would remind him of home.</p><p>His face instantly fell as soon as he peered out of the window.</p><p>Much like his old room, every flower in the garden was gone. Uprooted. Discarded. Gone, forever.</p><p>Gonta could replant the flowers in the garden, but he could never replant the memories he had when he was young, catching bugs, playing tag with imaginary friends, scraping his knee on the brick path only to laugh it off mere moments later. Anything that reminded him of those memories were gone.</p><p>"What happened to the flowers?" Gonta whispered to himself. Korekiyo's heart stung, hearing Gonta's voice break made him want to run to the entomologist, hold him, tell him that it was okay, comfort him, anything to make him feel better.</p><p>Anything to make him happy.</p><p>Mrs. Gokuhara frowned, furrowing her brows once more. "They're gone, boy. We had to get rid of it."</p><p>Gonta was even more confused. "Get rid of it"?</p><p>"But why?" Gonta asked, still looking out of the window. Korekiyo did the same, but from a distance. The view was stunning, you could see the whole town from here. The sun was getting ready to set, too. It's display of light pinks and soft shade of orange were stunning. But it didn't matter to Gonta. It would've been much prettier with the flowers.</p><p>His father answered, "We needed more space around the house."</p><p>Korekiyo gritted his teeth. <i>Bullshit</i>.</p><p>Mr. Gokuhara continued. "We couldn't just leave everything lying about and collecting dust. It was time for everything to go."</p><p>Gonta's shoulders trembled ever so slightly. A small sniffle can be head from the broad man and his mother took notice, making a rather sour expression.</p><p>"Are you really going to cry over room decor?" She spits out. "I don't understand why you're so upset. You don't even live here anymore, you haven't lived here for about ten years. It's upsetting to see you cry over such useless things. Gentlemen don't waste their tears on such trivial things."</p><p>Everything went silent after that. It wasn't a comfortable silence like Korekiyo and Gonta had shared earlier in the car. It was eerie, suspenseful. It made Korekiyo want to scream.</p><p>Gonta wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath and then mumbling out a small, "Yes, mother."</p><p>Mrs. Gokuhara oddly seemed satisfied with that answer. Korekiyo could've sworn he saw her smile. He grimaced under his mask. Were these the same people Gonta had praised for their generosity and kindness to him?</p><p>This didn't feel right. This was all sorts of wrong, it was plain to see.</p><p>Korekiyo had assumed that Gonta, despite how the majority of his life was spent in a forest raised by wolves, had good parents to help him get back on his feet and adapt to this constantly changing society.</p><p>He had assumed that Gonta’s parents were nice and caring. How else would they raise such a polite boy?</p><p>Korekiyo couldn’t have been more wrong.</p><p>Gonta had reassured Korekiyo that they were nice people, but that obviously wasn't the case. Gonta never lied, he had no reason to. So why..?</p><p>He then realized something. He praises them <i>because</i> they're his parents. If they were anybody else, Gonta wouldn't want to associate with them. But since their his family he feels as if he's obligated to do so. No matter how upset he gets, he couldn't tell them. Because they were family, and they gave him everything he needed to survive. He had to be polite and bite his tongue, how else was he supposed to show his thanks?</p><p>Idolizing someone who can be so cruel to you... He knew that feeling all too well. It made Korekiyo sick.</p><p>Mr. Gokuhara cleared his throat, "Dry those tears, son. It's time to eat, I'm sure you boys are famished!"</p><p>"Yes, father." Gonta replies, not turning around.</p><p>Once Korekiyo was sure that Gonta's parents were downstairs, he walked closer to Gonta, who's hands were clenching tightly on the rails of the balcony.</p><p>Korekiyo opened his mouth but closed it soon after. Trying to figure out what to say, he put his hands on the railing too. Gonta looked at Korekiyo's hands, finally noticing his presence.</p><p>"Oh." Gonta simply states. Did he want to be alone? Gonta quickly adds, "Sorry, Gonta not expect you to stay."</p><p>"Would you rather me leave?" Korekiyo asks.</p><p>Gonta immediately turns his head to face Korekiyo, "No!"</p><p>Gonta must've saw the surprised look on Korekiyo's face for his features softened. "Sorry," Gonta says, his voice quiet, "Gonta not wanna be alone, but he understands if Kiyo wants to eat. He must be hungry."</p><p>Korekiyo looked outside, where he presumed the garden was. He scorned at it, you can tell that the flowers had been uprooted in a hurry. Either that or whoever did it was too lazy to clean it up. He looked back at Gonta, who was also looking at the remains of the garden.</p><p>"Gonta not really understand," He says, "Well, he knows why they cleaned his room... They needed space but... Flowers don't take up space. Not much, anyway, so why..." Gonta trails off for a moment, letting out a shaky breath. His grip on the rails became tighter. He slouches a bit and his hair falls in his face. "W-Why did they take Gonta's flowers away..?"</p><p>Korekiyo furrows his brows as he watches Gonta tremble. He knows the feeling all too well. So why... Why can't he say anything? Silence speaks the loudest, they say.</p><p>"Gonta..." Korekiyo starts, though he's not sure how to finish.</p><p>Gonta sniffles, turning his face to see Korekiyo. Tears fall down his face as he apologizes. "Gonta's sorry. H-He shouldn't cry... Gentlemen don't cry."</p><p>Korekiyo wasn't sure what came over to him at that moment, but he didn't care. Picturing Gonta crying was upsetting by itself, but to see it happen? Korekiyo couldn't have it. So he done the only thing he could do.</p><p>He gave Gonta a hug.</p><p>Gonta raised his arms in surprise.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Korekiyo asks, looking up at the entomologist. He should've asked earlier.</p><p>Gonta nodded, a few tears falling down his face again. He wasn't sure what to say, the only thing he could muster out was a small, "Please."</p><p>Gonta relaxed into Korekiyo's touch, crying quietly into his shoulder. Korekiyo rubbed circles into his back, whispering a few words of comfort.</p><p>Once he was done, Gonta pulled away, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "You were wrong," Korekiyo says, catching Gonta off guard.</p><p>"Huh?" Gonta mutters in confusion, "Wrong about what?"</p><p>Korekiyo looks Gonta in the eyes, a look of concern made present on his face. "What you said earlier. Gonta, I want you to know that it's okay to cry. Crying doesn't make you any less of a gentleman. Stuttering, too, it's okay to do that. They- Your parents -They're wrong. It's wrong of them to treat you this way. You're a wonderful gentleman, something as simple as stuttering, crying- No amount of making mistakes could ever change your status as a gentleman. Anyone can make mistakes. Even gentleman. And that's perfectly fine."</p><p>Korekiyo keeps going.</p><p>"You're such an angel, it just makes me so upset how they don't see that! They focus more on your mistakes rather than your accomplishments, and whenever they do acknowledge your accomplishments they still have something to complain about! They treat you like you're not enough but you're more than enough. You're so brilliant and lovely and I..." Korekiyo stops for a moment, catching his breath. "Ahem. Forgive me, I lost myself. What I'm trying to say is that you're great, Gonta, and it's okay to mess up sometimes. You're still an outstanding gentleman no matter what."</p><p>Gonta's face turned bright red. "You... You really think so, Kiyo?"</p><p>"I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't." Korekiyo says, looking at Gonta, and then to the garden.</p><p>While Korekiyo stares off into the distance, Gonta looks at Korekiyo's face, studying it's features. He looks relieved. Korekiyo is really pretty when he's peaceful. Well, Gonta thought he was pretty all the time, but still. Something about this moment feels... Special. Treasured, even.</p><p>Gonta smiled but soon returned to his worried expression.</p><p>Korekiyo looks at Gonta from the corner of his eye, turning his head towards the taller boy. "Is anything else troubling you, Gonta?" He asks, his hand close to Gonta's.</p><p>Gonta sighs, gently taking a hold of Korekiyo's hand. Korekiyo accepts it, swiping his thumb over Gonta's knuckles. Gonta wants to smile at the gesture, but he can't bring himself to do it. He's too exhausted to smile right now.</p><p>"Gonta and Kiyo spent a lot of time up here." Gonta states.</p><p>Korekiyo raises his brow. "Is that bad?"</p><p>"Not to Gonta,"He quickly replies, "But Gonta's parents..."</p><p>Korekiyo tilts his head to look at Gonta. "You're afraid they'll make a fuss?"</p><p>Gonta nods, looking away. As much as he'd like to stay upstairs, he can't. He knows he'll have to return to his parents.</p><p>He found it strange that he found so much comfort in his old bedroom despite it being in a house that he very much disliked. Despite all of Gonta's belongings being discarded, he felt nostalgic in his old room. But he also felt a sense of dread. Because no matter how safe or content he felt, he always had to go back to his parents. Gonta used to visit his parents because he felt something was missing, though the more he visited, the more his parents demanded his presence. He couldn't just say no to them. That would be rude, ungrateful, and, worst of all, ungentlemanly. But every time he had visited, the feeling that something was missing had become stronger. Gonta wasn't sure what it was, so he assumed that it was nervousness. He now realized what it was.</p><p>It was the feeling of being wanted. Being cherished, adored, cared for. The feeling of being loved.</p><p>That was truly a sad realization, and it made Gonta want to cry. But this time he didn't. Well, he couldn't. Again, he felt too mentally exhausted to do anything.</p><p>Gonta looked back at Korekiyo, who was giving him his undivided attention. A quick thought appeared in Gonta's mind, one that he probably wouldn't forget for a long time.</p><p>It's nice to have someone care for you.</p><p>"Kiyo?"</p><p>"Yes, Gonta?"</p><p>"Can we go home?"</p><p>Korekiyo rubbed circles onto Gonta's knuckles again. "Of course."</p><p>They made their way down the large hallway and the many steps of stairs with Korekiyo leading the way, still holding Gonta's hand. All Korekiyo needed to remember from that sorry excuse of a house tour was where everything was. Korekiyo wasn't one to get lost easily, so this was exceptionally simple.</p><p>He went down the second flight of stairs and into the foyer. The exit was just a bit farther from Gonta and Korekiyo's current position, though it doesn't require too much walking.</p><p>Gonta's parents walked out of the door to the dining room and saw Gonta and Korekiyo right in front of the exit.</p><p>They started shouting about something. Whether they were spouting out foul obscenities or voicing empty concerns didn't matter to Korekiyo. The anthropologist ignored their protests, letting Gonta out of the front door first and then himself, slamming the door on his way out (which startled Gonta but Korekiyo quickly apologized).</p><p>They got stepped down from the doorstep, and Korekiyo takes Gonta's hand yet again, this time leading him to their car.</p><p>When they reached the car, Korekiyo opened Gonta's door for him, to which Gonta responded with a quiet smile and an appreciative nod.</p><p>Once they stepped inside and buckled in their seat belts, Korekiyo adjusted the volume of the radio so that it would play quietly as to not disturb Gonta. Korekiyo backed out  of the driveway and started to drive towards the city, back where they started.</p><p>Time passed as Korekiyo continued to drive, so it was darker than it had been earlier. Not that Korekiyo minded. He stopped the car when he came across a red traffic light. There were many cars forming a straight line before him, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Korekiyo sighed. He was right, it was a long night. And it was going to be even longer.</p><p>Korekiyo looked to the passenger seat, checking up on Gonta. He was sound asleep, his face slightly pressed against to the window. The lanky man smiled to himself under his mask, shedding off his blazer and putting it over Gonta's lap, then gently taking off his glasses and slipping them in the pocket of the blazer. He didn't want to risk the possibility of Gonta's glasses being damaged while he was sleeping.</p><p>The anthropologist's eyes lit up as he saw the traffic light change from red to green. Focusing back on driving to his destination, Korekiyo smiled yet again.</p><p>He couldn't wait to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>UGHHHHHHH IM SO TIRED THIS FIC WAS SUPER RUSHED BC IT WAS GONNA EXPIRE LIKE NEXT WEEK SO I STARTED WRITING THIS NONSTOP SO IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES... NO. THERE ISNT.</p><p>also i switched perspectives quite a lot in this fic so erm. wack. also also this isnt TOO important but i wanted to mention it anyway, but i didnt want to go into detail w how gonta's parents actually looked bc i wanted to leave it to interpretation bc. yea. (im not lazy guys i swear *sweats nervously and coughs super loudly*)</p><p>ahem anywayz im probably going 2 sleep soon so gn!! have a great week everyone!!&lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>